


The five times I kissed him

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Five Kisses Challenge, Jean Havoc POV, Kissing, M/M, i'm SOFT, just lots of different kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Five different times Jean Havoc kissed Roy Mustang





	The five times I kissed him

The **first time** Jean kissed Roy was a simple small gesture of thanks, Jean was overwhelmed and misplaced his lighter. His leg was bouncing up and down; his chest was heavy. Fingers twitched - right no lighter. His cigarette was in his mouth chewing at it, glaring at the end hoping that it would spark a light itself. Hell wouldn’t that be something? Jean knew someone like him was far from gifted to be able to do something like that, Jean struggled with basic things how could he do something so… impactful. Not that magically lighting a cigarette was something that would change the world. A snap came out of nowhere making the blonde jump, Roy Mustang was there in front of him. This only made Jean squint, when in the hell did he get there? He was sure that he was alone wallowing in his anxieties. But Roy seemed to make a habit of being able to pull Havoc out of those spots, it was something Havoc wished he could repay Roy for how? He hadn’t a clue. Finally taking a drag from his cigarette he let everything around him linger for a moment. “Thank you, Chief.” A pause to take another long drag, this time he watched the smoke float upwards, blue hues flicked back onto Roy as he let out a gentle chuckle. “You make a habit of pulling me out of breakdowns...glad they never get to that, I don’t think I’d want you to see me like that… I hate looking weak more so to you of all people.” Biting his tongue the cigarette stayed between his fingers leaning down lips pressed onto Roy’s forehead kissing softly. “You make my head clear, believe I can do anythin’..” Coming out in a whisper before pushing himself upright to get another drag of his much-needed cigarette.

* * *

A sentimental kiss was **second** ; it was cold and the room was slowly heating up, crackles of fire hitting wood an oddly relaxing sound to listen to. Bringing over another blanket Jean wrapped it around Roy’s shoulders, dropping down next to him eyes flicked onto the other man’s fingers. Burnt. A frown curled on his lips, “Roy.” Jean’s fingers ghosted over the shorter man’s, “you really are an idiot aren’t you?” A shake of the head, “pushin’ yourself...tsk.” Jean lifted Roy’s hand, kisses pressed at each fingertip. “Please be careful..” A whisper as another couple of kisses danced along the other's fingertips. Why did he have to try and make everything such a big deal? Then again this was Roy Mustang, Jean liked that about him. Even if he deeply worried about a lot of the careless things that happened, he still found it oddly endearing at times and couldn’t help but find himself being more drawn to Roy. Roy Mustang really had a way of working his heart up and Havoc was more than okay with that, the feeling was nice- nicer than having damn anxiety attacks.

* * *

  **Third** came quickly that Jean wasn’t sure why on earth it even happened, why he was so stupid. But it was also a drunken night out, yet much like the other times he never dared to kiss Roy on the lips. Jean might have thought about it more than once, but he could never take that leap more so not when his mind was buzzing with drink. Plus Jean was aware at this point feelings inside had built up over time that Roy could never likely feel back, but that did not matter it never mattered to him. Plus the gentle gestures where things he had done to other people Roy just made his heart feel alive, he made him feel like his body was one moment melting away the next he could stand up strong and go against the world. The drunken kiss was on the nose. It was Havoc saying goodnight to Roy but not being able to get his words out so he just kissed at his nose, afterwards his mind and body felt regret. His mind screamed that Roy would hate him now for such an ill-mannered act of affection, plus a man doing such a thing to another man.. that was still so strange and unheard of. That just made everything worse, it made everything scary that he wanted to run and cry and hope it would just go away. He hoped that Roy would just forget it happened and everything would be okay again.

* * *

The **fourth kiss** was one that Roy might not have been aware of, but knowing Mustang? He probably was aware. Roy always seems to just know these things, it was scary. It was late and Havoc stayed to work on paperwork, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Plus Jean wanted to help Roy out, he never how Roy made an unhealthy habit of overworking and pushing himself. Jean thought if he helped it would take some weight off his shoulders, well he hoped that it would. Jean went to check on Roy see how his paperwork was coming along, knocking on his office door he let himself in. There Roy was in all his glory fast asleep, Jean shook his head but couldn’t help but smile. Shutting the door behind him a sigh comes out and he makes his way over to the other man, fingers running into Roy’s hair a gentle smile came to Havoc’s lips. Oh, how cute Roy looked. Oh how something so simple made his heart race with joy, he knew that was stupid. Jean knew thinking such things was foolish. Havoc shuffled over grabbing the blanket that was to the side grabbing it he then walked back over placing it over Roy’s shoulders, thumbs circling over the other’s shoulders. Havoc leaned placing a kiss onto the top of Mustang’s head, “good night Roy.”

* * *

Walking again was weird, he had almost gotten used to staying in his wheelchair. But Roy came along and changed that. Roy doing something again to change his life, Roy always seemed to come along and help Jean whenever he was stuck or broken. This was something that Havoc was so thankful for, Jean still had no idea how to thank him. He did that in words, his mother did that in making Mustang gifts of many things like; food, sweaters etc; Havoc was sure that Roy didn’t need them but his family seemed to have that nature of not wanting to let that go and be thankful anyway and show Roy how thankful they were.

Jean was leaning on his hand unfocused to what was going on around him, then he heard a bang from inside the room making him shoot upwards. The door was slammed shut and Havoc was faced with Roy enraged for some reason and Jean didn’t know what to do, it was rare he saw the other man like this. Jean let out a sigh and walked over to the other, a hand going to his shoulder “hey Boss..” Coming out in almost a whisper. He could feel Roy’s body shake, “hey it’s okay..” Well, that was a lie. He wasn’t sure if things would be okay. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wasn’t ready to ask. He was worried it would bring up unwanted feelings to Roy, it was clear that something upset him.

Jean looked to the side and then back to Roy when he felt his body relax, a hand went to Roy’s cheek. “Ya’ don’t gotta tell me what is goin’ on but just take it easy..” Jean’s forehead pressed to Roy’s for a moment, “but if you want to talk..let it out I’m here okay? I’ll always be here.” Jean’s fingers pushed a couple of piece of hair behind Roy’s ear, Jean’s nose knocked at Roy’s.  

Jean finally closed the gap between them, kissing at Roy’s lips. The **fifth** time he kissed Roy, but it was the first time he really kiss the other. The first and he was sure the last time. Jean kissed at Roy’s lips slowly, the kiss made his body weak. The kiss made his body melt. Pulling away Jean jumped back, “I’m sorry..” Biting his lip, “I’m..just..I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” His thumb went to his mouth and started biting at his thumb, “I’m an idiot Roy..forgive me.”

Jean was soon stopped from talking as Roy kissed him back, Roy was kissing him back? Havoc felt his heart pick up again. What was going on? Why was Roy kissing him back? Not that he was angry he was shocked. Jean didn’t think for a moment that Roy would ever feel this way, feel the same way as he did. Unless it was out of pity. Roy’s fingers went into his hair tugging. Maybe there was hope after all for more kisses with Roy Mustang after all.


End file.
